


All you need

by creativityobsessed



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Kurosawa is Best Boyfriend I will Not Be Taking Questions At This Time, M/M, nothing too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed
Summary: Adachi has had an overwhelming few days, and when he disappears to hide, Kurosawa goes after him.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 334





	All you need

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my cheer-reader [unacaritafeliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz) who regularly deals with _my_ anxiety and tells me to just post the damn fic anyway.
> 
> This could honestly be a missing scene from anywhere after 7, but I'm imagining it happening in the week or so after episode 9.

Kurosawa is halfway through editing his sales pitch for the newest line of pens coming out next month, when he catches movement from the corner of his eye. Out of habit he looks up, to see if it’s Adachi. He wouldn’t need to anymore - in fact he should probably stop so that nobody notices - but he likes noticing the things Adachi is doing. 

_ Usually _ he likes noticing what Adachi is doing. Today, though, Adachi looks stiff and awkward, and like he’s trying to get away as fast as possible. His face is difficult to read, but it doesn’t look good. Kurosawa’s eyes follow him all the way to the door, and he just keeps walking faster and faster, and this is  _ not _ good. He looks down at the document he’s been editing. The deadline is a week away. This can wait. He saves quickly, and then gets up himself to go after Adachi.

He eventually finds him in the store room, after checking the break room and the men’s bathroom. Adachi is tucked into the far corner, his knees drawn up and his face buried in his arms, like he’s trying to hide from the world.

“Adachi? Are you ok?” he asks. Adachi’s head jerks up so fast that he bangs the back of it on the box behind him, and Kurosawa can’t tell if the tears gathering in his eyes are from the pain or were already there. Adachi nods, a tiny jerky movement that squeezes Kurosawa’s heart.

“I’ll be fine. I just-- needed a minute,” he says, “You can go back to work.” He drops his head back onto his arms, and Kurosawa frowns. He is clearly not fine.

“Nah, I wasn’t doing anything important,” he says, trying to keep a light and airy tone. “Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?” Adachi looks up, slower this time, and takes a deep breath. Kurosawa waits. Finally, after a few moments, Adachi scoots over, making room next to him for Kurosawa to sit. He lowers himself onto the floor, and considers reaching for Adachi’s hand but decides against it. He’s fragile right now, and touch sometimes freaks him out even when he’s feeling fine. Instead he fiddles with his own fingers, inspecting his fingernails and--  _ oh, there’s a hangnail there, that’s gonna drive me nuts _ .

“You bite your nails?” Adachi asks. Kurosawa pulls his hand away from his mouth, embarrassed. 

“Sometimes. I know I shouldn’t, but otherwise it just drives me nuts.”

Adachi actually smiles at that and the tiny smile feels like the biggest victory, so Kurosawa smiles back. 

“I’m not going to make you talk about it,” he says after a moment, “but I’d like to sit with you until you feel better, if that’s ok?” Adachi thinks for a moment and then nods.

“And, if talking would help, I’ll listen,” Kurosawa adds. Then he forces himself to stop watching Adachi. He’s letting him stay nearby and that’s going to have to be enough, no matter how worried Kurosawa is. 

“Today has just been… a lot,” Adachi says, after they sit in silence for a while, “My, uh, my entry for the contest kind of, um-- it kind of fell apart last night, so I was up really late trying to figure out what I could do instead. And then I had this big deadline this morning, and so I couldn’t just, you know, call in sick or something. Not that I would! But…” he trails off, and Kurosawa gives him a small smile of encouragement.

“And-” Adachi hesitates, “Well. I was trying to get the thing done for this morning, and-” He fidgets, lacing his fingers together, and then rubbing his hands through his hair. 

“Urabe’s been pestering me to show him a picture of my ‘new girlfriend.’ I’m a terrible liar and so I’ve been trying to just ignore him but, I don’t know, after not getting enough sleep and the pressure to get this assignment done and I just-” he takes a hiccup-y breath, “It all kind of spiraled from there,” he finishes. It doesn’t seem like what he was originally going to say, but Kurosawa promised not to push, so he swallows his questions.

“Hey, it’s ok,” he says, “Everybody gets overwhelmed sometimes.”

“You don’t,” Adachi accuses with a huff that could almost be a laugh.

“Yeah, I do. It just doesn’t look the same as yours,” Kurosawa tilts his head to try and look Adachi in the eyes. After a moment, Adachi looks up. Kurosawa smiles at him. “You’ll see someday.”

Adachi’s eyes go soft and Kurosawa has the momentary thought that he would  _ really _ like to kiss him. He pushes that thought down. Now is not the time. Instead he just reaches out, hovering over Adachi’s hand. Adachi stares at his hand for a moment before flipping his own palm up in silent consent. Kurosawa feels something inside him unwind a little. It had been a risk, trying to comfort Adachi this soon after they’d started dating, but he took it anyway, because he wants to be there for Adachi no matter what. He hopes that maybe someday Adachi will be comfortable actively coming to him to hide, rather than counting him among the things that he needs to run from. But it’s too soon to expect that. All he can do is offer. 

“I get in my own head about things,” Adachi says in a rush, and Kurosawa pushes away his thoughts, “Especially when I’m tired. And so when Urabe started pushing again I just- it got me thinking about what it’d be like. If I could tell him. If we told… everyone.” 

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” Kurosawa interjects, though the thought of people knowing that Adachi picked him makes Kurosawa’s heart soar. 

“I know,” Adachi replies, “And it’s not that I think they’d be mean about, you know, being gay or anything. It’s just.” His voice falters, and Adachi swipes his free hand under his eyes.

“Everyone loves you, you know? They look at you and they see a man who is good at his job, has lots of friends,  _ and _ has the good looks to go with it. If we told people, they’d take one look at me and- and- and all they’re gonna say is ‘why him???’”

“If they do, I’ll punch them in the face,” says Kurosawa, and his vehemence surprises even himself. Adachi gives him a startled laugh.

“You? Punch someone?”

“Absolutely. No one talks about my boyfriend like that and gets away with it.”

Adachi smiles, and  _ damn, he’s so cute.  _ Adachi laughs and sniffles a little, and Kurosawa hopes he can do this for him for a long time. 

They still haven’t addressed the actual problem, though, and Kurosawa hesitates for a moment before asking, “Do you know why I fell for you?”

Adachi freezes, before slowly shaking his head.

“It was, uh- It started a while ago, actually. You probably don’t remember, but I was, um, kinda drunk? It was after dinner with President Matsuura.”

“I remember,” Adachi says, and Kurosawa ducks his head, embarrassed.  _ He probably knows just  _ how _ long ago it was then. _ He’s determined to continue, though, because this is important. Adachi can’t keep thinking that he’s less than him.

“That was the first time I’d really noticed you. You helped me when I, uh-” he huffs, “I passed out. And when I woke up you were taking care of me, and I was too drunk to filter and complained about how all I was to anyone was a pretty face. But you told me that wasn’t true, that you’d noticed the work I did. You even said you liked seeing me, well ok, you said it was refreshing to see my weaker side. I was so surprised that I started watching you. I started noticing how you were so supportive of everyone around you. How you are always so kind. Too kind. You let Urabe stomp all over you, and you don’t complain. You’re selfless, and caring, and… somewhere in the middle of watching you-- I fell.” Kurosawa falls silent then, thinking about all the times he’s seen Adachi be kind when he didn’t need to, and how much that made him love him. 

Adachi clears his throat.

“Sorry it took me so long to get with the program,” he says.

“No, that wasn’t my point. My point is that all those people who might comment - they see the outside. But we,” Kurosawa pauses to squeeze Adachi’s hand in his, “We see each other for who we are. Their opinions don’t matter.”

“No, but there’s things you don’t know about me. I’m not like-” Adachi protests.

“Good!” Kurosawa interrupts, unwilling to let Adachi finish any negative thoughts about himself, “We’ve been dating all of two weeks, if I already knew everything I’d be worried. But I look forward to learning.” He fights the urge to cup Adachi’s cheek in his hand. New will not help right now. New will freak him out more. Instead he just smiles and watches Adachi’s face. He looks troubled at first, but it passes and the crease between his eyebrows smooths. 

They hold each others’ gazes for what feels like seconds but could be hours. Kurosawa can’t believe no one in Adachi’s life bothered to tell him how special he is. How important he is. He wishes he knew who made him think that he was unimportant so he could go back and yell at them before they did it. Which reminds him, he needs to start yelling at Urabe more regularly. Gently he brushes a strand of hair out of Adachi’s eyes, and Adachi doesn’t even startle at his touch like he usually does.  _ His eyes are so beautiful _ , Kurosawa thinks,  _ I could look at them forever, and they’d never once be the same.  _

Adachi blinks a few times, a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Thanks,” he says, finally, “I think I’m feeling better.”

“Good. Ready to go back?”

Adachi nods, so Kurosawa stands, and then offers a hand down to him. He takes it and pulls himself back up. Adachi turns to go, but Kurosawa doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Kurosawa?” he asks, turning back.

“Can I give you a hug, first?” Kurosawa asks. Adachi nods, and Kurosawa tugs on his hand to pull him into a tight hug. He hopes he did ok. He hopes he helped enough that Adachi will be comfortable letting him help again. And he hopes that someday Adachi will feel safe enough with him to ask when he needs something like this.

“I will,” Adachi mutters into his shoulder, and Kurosawa pulls back.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, sorry. Just talking to myself. Shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Dear Evan Hansen, "Disappear." The full line is "All you need is for somebody to find you" but I figured that was a bit long for a fic title.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] All you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316252) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)




End file.
